


Right Through You

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are not the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Through You

  
It's Dean's frustrated sigh that stills Castiel. The angel's expression is quiet and confused underneath him.

"Is there something you want me to do, something I'm not doing?" Dean asks.

"I like this," Castiel says simply.

Dean sighs and pushes back up onto his knees in the shoved-down tangle of the sheets.

"You're not -" Dean stops, frustrated, and eases Castiel's hands away from his skin so he can think straight.

Castiel frowns, like he doesn't understand.

Dean's hand strays down Castiel's stomach, through the hair at his crotch to press down where he's still soft. The delicate vulnerability of him, always.

Castiel presses up into Dean's hand. But Dean thinks that's more a learned reaction than instinct, than any sort of need.

"Cas."

"I've told you before, I am incapable of achieving an erection." It's said so calmly, so quietly, like it doesn't even matter.

"Yeah, I know, I just figured it would take a while to work out how to get you revved up. And I know I pretty much just have to _look_ at you and I'm good to go. But I really want..." Dean swallows and tries to think of a good way to describe the fierce, uncomfortable ache his own has become.

"You are very aroused," Castiel says. The low gravel drag of his voice just makes it _worse_ and Dean groans and leans forward, presses their foreheads together. The lure of Castiel's bruised red mouth is too much and he's distracted there for a long moment.

"So badly," he murmurs, when he eventually manages to pull away. "But you really don't feel it like that, do you?"

"Not like that," Castiel says honestly. But then it's not like he's ever lied about this.

Dean sits back and Castiel looks quietly upset at the sudden distance between them. Dean has to take a breath and then another. Because asking his brain to think is going to take a second. More than a second. Longer, with Castiel sliding up in the sheets all stretch and flex of skin and muscle. Dean groans and fists his hands on his thighs.

"I want to make you feel good, Cas," he says. There's a hard edge of something like desperation in his voice.

"I like this," Castiel says again, more firmly.

Dean exhales because it's not exactly fair. It's in no way fair.

"I kind of feel like I'm taking advantage of you. Like I'm using you, and maybe I'm just not getting some sort of important angel thing that will make you -"

"You are very attentive." Castiel's fingers are on his skin again, trying to break his train of thought completely. Or trying to distract him. Always trying to distract him away from this. Which feels pretty damn important to Dean.

He catches them and holds them still. Breathes out roughly.

"Cas, I want you - God - you know I want you. But it's like I'm pressuring you into sex when you're not even getting anything out of it."

Castiel frowns.

"I love you," he says simply. Like that's everything, like there doesn't have to be any explanation but that.

"That doesn't make it easier for me," Dean protests, and it's hard to talk, hard to think when Castiel is moving into him again, drawing him back into him with a hand. Into the warmth of his body and softness of his skin. The flaring heat of his breath shivers under Dean's jaw.

"I like it when you touch me," Castiel tells him. "I like the feel of you inside me. I like the way it makes your body shake, the way it makes your voice go quiet and low. I like the way it makes you feel when I open around you. I enjoy feeling that through you. I enjoying bringing you pleasure."

Dean is pretty much fucking gone at that, breathing desperation against the edge of Castiel's cheek. Castiel is touching him again, long slender fingers pressing and shifting and pulling in a way that makes Dean's breath fall out, rough and broken. He's too close to stop him. Too close to pull him away.

"The fact that you've chosen to share your pleasure with me -" Castiel stops, like he doesn't know how to finish. There's nothing but the steady shift of his hand. Dean makes himself a fucking hypocrite, in the traitorous shove of his hips and the greedy hand he has fisted tight in the angel's hair.

Castiel's breathing words into his skin, that he wants this, that Dean can have this, whenever he wants it. Dean opens his mouth against the roughness of Castiel's jaw, makes a low messy sound and comes over his fingers.


End file.
